


Steamy Romance: Library Edition

by Vassindi



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anduin displays his strength, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Kiss, Gratuitous and sexy displays of strength, Khadgar acts like a Whore, LionTrust, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Roughness, ass grabbing, flangst, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/pseuds/Vassindi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin catches Khadgar doing something in the library aka how Khadgar finally got Anduin to sleep with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steamy Romance: Library Edition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eriakit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/gifts), [mia826](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia826/gifts).



Libraries had always been a big part of Khadgar’s life.  He spent a good portion of his youth in the library at Dalaran reading every book he could get ahold of, and when he finished them he broke into the restricted area of the library and started reading books that the Kirin Tor should have destroyed if they didn’t want anyone reading them. The library in Karazhan was the first time he had seen so many books at once in his life; even if he visited every library in the kingdom there probably wouldn’t have been as many books as there were in Karazhan. Now that he had made his home in Stormwind, Khadgar settled in on the smaller library.  It wasn’t bad, nowhere near the vast size of Karazhan but quite a collection that had been gathered over the years. The mage settled himself in the back corner. It was nighttime so not many people would come into the royal library so late, except maybe guards. Khadgar had loved the idea of pleasuring himself in the library, it excited him, the thrill of getting caught got him going and before he realized he had already started to do it. There had been a few mishaps where he was nearly caught by someone, and he wanted to be caught but it never seemed to be the person he _wanted_ to be caught by. He learned after a few times that wearing robes made it a lot easier to hide his misdeeds, and provided easier access for himself, as well.

He was close this time, _so close_ , he just needed a little push to take him over.  There was movement behind him as he left out a soft moan. “Khadgar? Are you alright?” The mage’s breath hitched; that voice was exactly what he wanted to hear and it sent shivers down his spine, straight to his cock.   _Almost there_.  He sped up his hand, searching for his finish.

Khadgar looked around, breath coming out ragged with excitement as he made eye contact. "Oh fuck, _Anduin._ " The mage moaned, closing his eyes as his orgasm washed over him, bucking his hips with each stroke and streaking his robe with come. He didn’t care that Lothar was watching him, he _wanted_ the warrior to watch him, maybe pique the interest of the other.

Lothar couldn’t take his eyes off the mage, watching a sight that he probably shouldn't have seen. It turned him on far more than he would like to admit. It made him crave to touch the younger man in front of him, make Khadgar moan his name like that over and over again.  Desire fueled his actions as he moved forward and untied the laces of his pants, leaving them hanging for Khadgar to make the next move.

Khadgar's brown eyes were looking at him now, such fierce want burning in them. The mage pulled the laces loose, pulling his pants down before moving his eyes to the sight before him. Lothar was bigger than he had imagined in any of his fantasies and he licked his lips at the thought, inwardly cursing as he had accidentally left the oil in the bedroom.  “ _Mmmm_ … I can't wait to have this…” Khadgar brushed his tongue across the tip, grinning at the shudder he could see in reaction. “ _in_ me.” He punctuated his statement by taking Lothar's entire length in his mouth.

Lothar shouted before biting his lip hard, they were still in a public place, even though it was late anyone could still walk in or the guards could investigate noises. The warrior could feel the mage fighting his gag reflex as the other deep throated him. He pulled back so he wouldn't choke Khadgar but the boy grabbed his hips and forced himself back down. Lothar wasn't sure how much he could take of this, or how Khadgar was so _skilled_ at it. His hands tangled in the dark locks and he gave and experimental thrust.

Khadgar took it greedily, encouraging Lothar to continue with the hands he had on Lothar's hips. The older man didn't need much encouragement to start moving more. Khadgar moaned, he wished that instead of taking his mouth, Lothar was fucking him. Tears stung his eyes, his throat was feeling raw with every thrust. It wasn't long before Khadgar dug his fingers into the older man's hips, forcing him to stop.

“Don't stop…” Lothar breathed, begging for Khadgar to continue as the mage pulled away. He wasn't without touch for long, the mage started stroking his length as big brown eyes were looking back up at him. He didn't know how Khadgar could still look innocent after that sinful mouth nearly drove him over the edge moments earlier.

“I…” The mage’s voice was rough, throat raw from being fucked. He cleared it before starting again. “I want to feel you stretching me out as you slowly slide into me…” His hand tightened around Lothar’s cock. “Let me milk you dry with my tight hole.” The hard flesh in his hand pulsed with the words.

Just hearing Khadgar's words excited him to his breaking point. “F- _fuck_!” He thrusted into the mage’s hand and his orgasm ripped from him, sending his seed spilling over Khadgar's hand. Lothar's come splashed onto his face and neck, dripping on the robes he wore, where it mixed with the sticky mess from earlier.

Before Lothar can apologize Khadgar wiped the milky liquid off his face with his hand. " _Delicious_ ,” Khadgar purred, licking and sucking his fingers, his eyes almost black with lust. “Meet me in my chambers as soon as you have time. I'll be waiting and _ready_." A flash of blue and the mage was gone, leaving Lothar panting and dumbstruck.

It took a moment for Lothar to realize that he was standing alone in the middle of the library, pants halfway down his thighs and his partially hard cock in plain view. He gathered his composure and pulled his pants up, tightening the laces but not tying them; Lothar didn't plan on having them on long when he got to his mage. Lothar rushed from the library, trying not to run but the thought of what was waiting for him at his destination compelled him.

*****

Khadgar stripped off the defiled robe as soon as he landed a foot in his room. Excitement surged through him - Lothar had finally caught him. His dirty little wish came true and he was hard again, his whole body on edge. Khadgar wouldn't have to imagine what it would feel like to have Lothar in him, he would know soon enough if the warrior took his invitation. Light he hoped so…  Khadgar grabbed his stash of oil and settled himself on the bed, legs spread in full view of the door as he pressed two fingers in with a moan.  His free hand wrapped around his throat, remembering how it felt to have it stretched out by Lothar as he added another finger, pushing them in deep, curling to brush his prostate. “ _Fuck_ …” He cursed, his fingers weren't _enough_. Lothar was much longer and thicker than his fingers could simulate and Khadgar needed that cock in him. The door creaked and Khadgar held his breath until he caught sight of a sweat soaked, panting Lothar who look like he had run the entire way from the library. Relieved that it's who he wants it to be, the mage breathed. " _Light_ , my fingers will never be _enough_... I need _that_ in me." His eyes were boring into the warrior's pants where he could see the bulge of what laid beneath. "Fuck me please, oh Anduin, _please_."

Lothar was glad he didn't tie up his pants as he rushed to get here, it didn't matter he couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. He was far from half hard like he was when I left the library, the sight of Khadgar pleasuring himself _again_ brought life to his groin and he surged forward.

With a moan, Khadgar pulled his fingers out, tilting his hips upward putting his stretched hole on display for the warrior to see. His body felt like it was on fire with anticipation of how good it would be to have Lothar finally inside him. “ _Please_ …” Khadgar sobbed, his eyes moving up the other's bared chest until they made eye contact.

“ _Light_.” Lothar was breathless, stopping to admire the sight. His whole being ached with desire, desire to bury himself in that perfect round ass offered so graciously to him. “ _Light, forgive me_.” He mumbled closing the rest of the distance between the two. Lothar settled his knees under Khadgar's thighs, two of his fingers pressing into Khadgar.

Khadgar gasped, then glared at Lothar.  “That’s not what I want.” He squirmed, Lothar’s fingers were thicker and longer than his, stretching him out even more. “Please… Lothar!   _Anduin_! I _need_... _Oh_...” He could feel the head pressing against him, pushing in as the fingers already in him were being pulled out, grazing his prostate along the way. “ _Yesss_!” The mage hissed out as Lothar stretched him wider, filling him with ease. Lothar faltered when he met resistance and stopped. “No no… don't stop, I can take it, want to be filled by you.”

The warrior pushed in slower pass the resistance, causing Khadgar to whimper. "By the Light, so _tight_... so _perfect_." He praised when he was finally sunk deep inside tight heat.

Khadgar's eyes burned with tears threatening to spill over on his cheeks. He felt so wonderfully full, his body trembling with want for the man above him. He whined as Lothar started to pull out, his plea falling silent on his lips when the other thrusted sharply back in. “Please… _more_ …” He felt so embarrassed begging like this but by the Light he wanted everything Lothar would give him.

Smirking, Lothar leaned down and breathed into Khadgar's ear. “More?” He could feel Khadgar shivering below him and then a whine of agreement. “Good, wrap your arms around my neck, legs around my back, and hold on.” Lothar brushed his fingers over Khadgar's love handles, around his hips, and grabbed that perfectly rounded ass. Lothar hauled himself to his feet shifting to support the younger man’s weight on his hips.

Khadgar clung tightly to Lothar as he was hoisted up, gravity pushing the warrior deeper into him. “ _Gods_ … Anduin.” As sudden wave of insecurities rose in Khadgar as Lothar was supporting all his weight. “I hope I'm not too heavy for you.”

Lothar responded by squeezing Khadgar's ass harder, moving the mage up and down his length with his sheer strength. “I could do this all day, but… maybe _next time_.” He was sure Khadgar didn't hear him, he seemed pretty lost in those delightful moans and cries of ecstasy. Lothar kept bouncing Khadgar's ass off his hips as he turned them and seated himself on the bed with the mage in his lap. Lothar arranged himself on the bed, scooting up a little further so he could lay back and watch Khadgar. “Since you want to use my image to get yourself off, you should experience the real thing.” He lifted Khadgar up with his hands and let go. The mage slammed down on the other’s cock making them both groan. "Yes just like that, so beautiful, use me for your own pleasure. Let me see you..." He placed his hands on Khadgar's thighs. “Show me, show me how _much_ you wanted this.”

Khadgar braced himself by placing his hands on Lothar's thighs as he grinded himself on Lothar’s cock. "Never... thought... so good... _yes_!" Khadgar lifted himself up again and roughly came down, shaking. " _Fuck yes_!" Khagar set the rhythm hard and unrelenting, speaking in broken sentences that mostly consisted of _fuck_ , _yes_ , _Anduin_ and _so good_.

Lothar could barely form a coherent thought as he watched Khadgar fuck himself on him. Watching his cock disappear over and over again in Khadgar was far more erotic than anything he had seen in a long time.  Never had he thought that this would ever happen in what was left of his lifetime. Someone as gorgeous as Khadgar wanting him like this. It gave his life new meaning and he wanted the other to feel nothing but pleasure for as long as he would allow him to do so. His eyes traveled up Khadgar's body, admiring it all… the way Khadgar’s arousal slapped against his stomach with each thrust, the softness of the other's middle, the way his chest heaved, his very erect nipples, and that _face_. Lothar reached down, fumbling to blindly find the other's cock as he couldn't take his eyes off Khadgar's face, it was the same face he had made when Lothar found him in the library. “Come for me, Khadgar. Just for _me_.”

Khadgar keened and looked into Lothar’s eyes, his fingernails digging into the taut muscles of Lothar's thighs. Lothar's stare was stirring more than just physical pleasure in him, it was overwhelming, nearly suffocating. He struggled to keep eye contact until he finally reached his peak, head sunk backwards, screaming as he rocked himself on Lothar's dick, letting the other's hand draw his second release out.

Lothar enjoyed the feeling of the warm liquid gushing across his chest and stomach as Khadgar become unbelievably tight around him. As soon as the other stopped rocking in his hand, Lothar slid his hands around to grab the other's ass, spreading Khadgar open even more, and drove himself hard into the mage.  A few thrusts into that almost painful tightness was all Lothar needed, and he brought Khadgar down hard as he spilt his seed deep inside, eliciting another moan from the mage.

Lothar watched Khadgar's chest heave as he came off his high. Neither knew what to say, the silence only broken when they heard the distinct sound of the door latching shut. Both of them started to laugh. Lothar's hands slid up the mage’s backside to keep him from falling backwards off Lothar and the bed. "Well someone got a nice little show." Lothar smirked as Khadgar blushed, the red going all the way to his chest.

"At least I didn't forget to shut the door " Khadgar groaned wanting to move but his muscles burned from overexertion. He squirmed on top of Lothar, the feeling of still being full was starting to get uncomfortable.

Lothar laughed, "Well if you saw what I had you would have forgotten about the door too." He sat up and maneuvered Khadgar off his lap and onto the bed properly, whimpering at the loss of heat. Lothar let his hands and eyes wander over the younger man's body. "Beautiful..." His fingers brushed Khadgar's lips; they hadn't even kissed but yet shared something so intense.

“Stop that.” Khadgar sighed, shying away from Lothar’s touch. “I'm not a woman, Anduin.”

“Believe me I know just how much of a _man_ you are.” Lothar's eyes wandered down the mage’s body again, before they settled back on his face.  The warrior cupped the other’s cheek in his hands to capture the cinnamon colored eyes of his mage. “Can you get up? I think a bath would do us both some good.”

“I doubt it, making me do all the work like that.” Khadgar's tone was teasing as he reached up to play with Lothar's beard.

“I didn't hear _you_ complaining.” Their faces were close but neither choose to close the gap. Those lips were so inviting but Lothar wasn't sure if this was a one time thing or if Khadgar desired him in other ways. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Khadgar moan softly, his blush intensifying. “You ok kid?

“I can still feel you inside me.” Khadgar's voice was low, a hint of embarrassment mixing in. “Can you help me get cleaned up? I don’t think I can stand on my own.”

Lothar smiled, pressing a kiss to Khadgar’s forehead. “I’m pretty sure I can carry you there, remember how easily I was able to pick you up?”

“I can port us there, no need to go out…” The mage couldn’t take his eyes off the other, “or get dressed for that matter.” Khadgar bit back his hesitation and pressed his lips to Lothar’s, after all they had been through already this couldn’t be an unwelcomed addition.  Khadgar was about to pull away when he felt himself being pushed back into the mattress, the warrior’s lips hungry against his.  His hands wrapped around Lothar’s chest and pulled him down, trying to deepen the kiss.

Lothar pulled back, reluctant and breathless. Khadgar tried to pull the warrior down to kiss him again, but Lothar pulled Khadgar up to a sitting position almost feeling bad for the wince the boy made.  “You need to be cleaned up, I doubt you’ll be able to do much more tonight after you wore yourself out.  Maybe you should come train sometime.”

Khadgar groaned.  “Too much work, help me to the runes and I’ll port us to the bath.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this stemmed from an almost 900 word prompt in the Liontrust Discord. Literally started with "Anduin catching him jerking off in the library" Since then I've added almost 2000 words to it. This is the outcome.
> 
> Thanks to Eria for betaing for me again <3
> 
> Titles are hard *sob*


End file.
